Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 12\% \times -0.8 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.8 \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ 12\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ 12\% \times -80\% = -9.6 \% $